mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Class
Archive 1 Templates for classes : Continuing discussion on from the previous talk page. Canon Maid template.png|Maid Heir Template.png|Heir Knight template.png|Knight Witch template.png|Witch Seer template.png|Seer Thief template.png|Thief Bard template.png|Bard Fan-made Prince_template.png|Prince by bitterlime Sylph_template.png|Sylph by FaeQueenCory Page_outfit.png|Page by Nyra711 Page template.png|Page by The sympothy of derptonia (?) Mage_template.png|Mage by bitterlime Rogue_template_down.png|Rogue by bitterlime Template discussion Well given the recent ascension of the B2 kids, we might have a clear view of the Prince, Page and Rogue sprites soon. So we can discuss any issues about templatifying them when they are revealed. Than all that is left is Mage, Sylph, Muse and Lord. - The Light6 (talk) 06:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Rogue template Okay, there's a slight problem with the rogue template. Making a template based on Roxy's outfit would look like the one you see on the left. As you can see her hood and many other things feature the colour of her symbol. This is highly unusual, nothing any other class outfit ever did. Additionally it contradicts the colouring of Rufioh's rogue outfit. A template based on Rufioh's colors would look like the one on the right. Now I know that the Rufioh sprite wasn't created by Hussie. But it has been used in canon and he would have had the chance to easiely recolour it. I personally would go for the template based on rufioh. To me it makes more sense to assume that void is simply an unusual colour scheme, than to assume that the Rogue class outfit has a non standard way of using the aspect colours. 10:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Close examination of Roxy's image shows that her symbol (in the darkest point available, as it's been heavily blended with surrounding colors due to its narrowness) is considerably darker than any other areas, excluding the shadowed areas of her cloak. Also, the only other Void god tier we've seen, Horuss, has colors nearly identical to but slightly lighter than his symbol in places where other pages have radically different colors. I think it's safe to assume that Void god tiers have some general colors that are nearly identical to their symbol colors. This still leaves the point of the sections that match Breath's symbol, but not Void's; unless we find out differently, I would assume that these sections (lace on hood and vest, and I suppose the boot rims, by proof of being the same shade on Roxy) correspond to the secondary symbol color seen in Bard codpiece stitching and Witch socks, as they are 1. similar areas in terms of being minor costuming detailing and 2. never otherwise shown to differ from the main symbol color in Breath, with which 3. we are going by a small, semi-canon sprite as the only thing telling us they're the same for Breath anyway. Firecrow91 (talk) 13:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about that. It is true that in the full body shot roxy's symbol is blured. But in the close-up of her chest you can see that her symbol and hood are identical in colour. The thing about the secondary aspect colours is possible though. But even if all that is correct there are still inconsistencies between roxy and rufioh. Roxy's mask is the colour of her stichings, rufioh's is the colour of his pants. The pants are another inconsistency, because roxy's pants are like her hood, but rufioh's aren't. I think until further notice we should probably ignore Rufioh, because he would have had the chance to tweak his god tier outfit, while Roxy's is freshly after ascension. If we do that the main question that remains is wether or not her hood etc, are the colour of her symbol or not. One idea I had is that the colour-schemes that have a dark symbol on a lighter shirt (i.e. doom and void, not counting life because that one is weird anyway) perhaps use the symbol colour as the hood colour? I mean it's a possibility...? I don't know really. But we can agree that it's a void thing, right? It would be weird if it was a rogue thing. 14:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mage concept art Hey, here is some canon Mage concept art, so maybe someone can add it to the page somehow? Like, either just straight up add the image or edit out Meulin or something? Is that okay? What does everyone think Jaspersprite (talk) 04:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :No. We've discussed this before. Feastings' concept art isn't canon because Hussie didn't draw it. And also that's a pretty horrible filename. 04:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :As said, we've discussed it before, while Feastings' sprites were used and are canon, her other pictures are technically fanart and so we are refraining from using them. - The Light6 (talk) 05:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's so much an issue that he didn't draw them, considering there are a large amount of things in Homestuck that Hussie did not draw. It's that her concept art did not appear in Homestuck itself. While it's cool to know that picture exists, it just can't be on the Wiki. Rabbeseking (talk) 06:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Expanding Scratch's Definition of Seers To continue Scratch's comments on Seers, he also alluded to the concept of "alternate possibilities", and, according to his statements on , the fact that they are "fully within the domain" of Seers. The remainder of his statement implies that the Seer's Aspect merely contributes the Seer's specialty to their Mythological Role (and subsequently to their powers). If this information is entirely reliable, then we already have a comprehensive definition of the basic Seer class to work with. Given this, Scratch's earlier statement about Seers having access to a "strategy guide" of sorts would seem to hold true. The stuff above should be added in entirety to the class description, I think. Does anyone mind if it is? tachyonTrajectory (talk) 17:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I thought this was already mentioned, that roughly seers can view all relevant offshoot timelines in terms of their aspect, and pick the most fortuitous one also in terms of their aspect. 18:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC)